


Up In The Air

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as rookie pilots, Fighter Pilot AU, M/M, Unresolved Tension, as usual jihoon hates daniel's guts, chiefmechanic!daniel, daniel is the tease this time, pilot!jihoon, pilot!woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: When Ace Pilot Park Jihoon gets his Boomerang Two scuffed, he has to haul his ass early in the morning over to Hangar One to retrieve his precious plane.What he didn't expect was that the chief mechanic of the force had already decided to: one, name his Boomerang "Rooney"; two, ruin his morning completely; and three, look extremely, unfairly, annoyingly, handsome.(The one where Jihoon realizes that falling in love with Kang Daniel is as much a thrill as taking off in a fighter plane.)





	1. The God of Hangar One

"Why is my plane at Hangar One?" Jihoon growls, Woojn hot on his heels as they ran across the windy platform.

 

"Because you got it busted up the last time we were up in the air?" Woojin offers unhelpfully, overtaking his companion. "And the best mechanic in the air force is the god of Hangar One?"

 

"It was just a scratch on the wing," Jihoon rolls his eyes as he jogged faster to meet Woojin's pace. "I still made a perfect landing, didn't I?"

 

"Only because I saved your ass," Woojin recalls, refusing to give Jihoon credit for being an insanely gifted aviator.

 

The Park boys were the newest addition to Air Force 101's veritable list of ace pilots - a twin menace that managed to take down the best of the opposing fleet's fighters just a few months after graduating from the Academy.

 

"Hey, hey," one mechanic held up both hands to stop the two Park boys from entering the hangar. "No civilians allowed."

 

"Excuse me?" Jihoon starts, eyebrow twitching and ready to begin a brawl.  _ No matter how absolutely unnecessary. _

 

"Calm the fuck down, Jihoon," Woojin hisses, holding up an ID for the mechanic to inspect. Jihoon hands his over reluctantly as well, and the mechanic's eyes open wide at reading.

 

"Two Park, huh," the mechanic whistles, finally realizing the young boys in front of him were the talk of the town. "I thought you two would be a bit older."

 

"Well, we're not," Jihoon snaps, still upset that he had to run all the way to a hangar on the other side of the field, only to be treated like a little boy despite all the hours he's clocked in trying to ascend the ranks. "Now if you excuse us, where's my Boomerang Two?"

 

"You're the rookie pilot that flew Rooney?" a husky voice calls up from the plane's wing, and the two young pilots had to look up.

 

"Ace pilot," Jihoon corrects, noting how the man had given a name to the plane when he himself hasn't even christened it yet - but he sure as hell was going to name it something a lot better than 'Rooney'.

 

" _ Ace pilot _ ,  _ rookie pilot _ , it's all the same to me," the tall blonde comments as he hops down from the wing. "All the fly boys who strut around here call themselves 'ace', anyway."

 

Jihoon let his aviators drop ever so slightly down the bridge of his nose as he regards the taller man: dusty blonde hair haphazardly askew in all directions, grease smudging his otherwise immaculate features, warm eyes upturned into annoyingly pretty little crescents, a dangle of silver on both ears. 

 

And the high-strung energy of yet another cocky bastard in this hangar.

 

He wears a black dog tag that proudly declared his name as Kang Daniel, and immediately Jihoon recalls all the stories he's heard about the top mechanic in the force - repaired crafts faster than a race car pit stop crew, knowledgeable in just about every wing on the fleet, pilots, ground staff, and officers alike adore him.

 

"Will you fix my plane, or are you only good for dissing pilots just because you could never be one?" Jihoon whistles between his teeth, boyishly pocketing both hands in his bomber jacket. There's a few taunting laughs from the other mechanics and Woojin feels the need to drag his hot-headed companion out of the hangar.

 

Daniel laughs, turning up the annoyance a notch that Jihoon's blood almost boils.

 

" _ Down _ , pretty boy," Daniel saunters over as he wipes his grease-stained hands on one of the rags hanging off his belt.

 

His steps are even, firm, saharan combat boots making dull thuds against the dirt floor.

 

"Unlike you handsome fuckers, I'm perfectly content being a lowly mechanic,” Daniel drawls, giving Jihoon a lingering look from head to toe. “Got nothing to overcompensate for and all."

 

Daniel's eyes suggestively drop to the crotch of the younger's pants, where Jihoon can only assume he was insinuating for overcompensation. 

 

_ That's it, I'm starting a fistfight _ , Jihoon thinks as he clenches and unclenches his fist.

 

Daniel's face is suddenly down to Jihoon's level (the fighter pilot isn't too happy about that), his breath almost grazing the younger's face.

 

_ Peppermint and an overblown ego. _

 

It was a challenging game of chicken and Jihoon was never one to back down. He takes the collar of Kang Daniel's tan crewneck shirt and pulls the mechanic even closer to lock eye contact.

 

"Wings fixed, fuel loaded, everything humming like a satisfied bitch," Jihoon smiles venomously sweet. " _ If _ and  _ when _ I say so."

 

There's a chorus of  _ oooh’ _ s from their forming audience and Daniel smirks back as he straightens up and put hands on hips, a faint trace of pink dusting his cheeks. He lets his tongue poke the inside of his cheek playfully and wonders how the younger boy isn’t intimidated in the least.

 

There's a moment of silence and Jihoon is almost thinking that it was a bad idea to piss off the head mechanic of Hangar One - where his precious plane is being held hostage.

 

"Alright, fly boy," Daniel grins as he waves the back of his hand nonchalantly to his mates up in the metal scaffold, who were now hooting riotously. "Normally, your kind don't walk into my hangar and start demanding things like a spoiled brat, but-"

 

Daniel raises a hand to brush off the nonexistent dust on Jihoon’s bomber jacket before pulling on it firmly to fix it in place. Jihoon grits his teeth at the way the mechanic assumes he had the  _ right _ to adjust his uniform.

 

"I'll let you off this once," Daniel turns his back on the younger, and Jihoon notices the muscles that flexed beneath the thin shirt stained with grease; and Daniel looks back and winks. "But only because you're  _ hella cute _ , Park Jihoon."

 

Jihoon stews in contempt before making an abrupt march out of the hangar, Woojin snickering after him.

 

***

 

"Best mechanic of Hangar One," Jihoon hisses, setting down his silverware with a clang at the mess hall. "More like  _ biggest asshole _ in the force."

 

"You weren't exactly your usual darling little self, Winkingie," Woojin sits across him, still laughing at how worked up Jihoon had been all day after that morning visit to the force’s top hangar.

 

"Did Jihoon-hyung get into another fight?" Jinyoung asks, lifting up a fork to gesture towards Jihoon.

 

"No," Jihoon shoots back, stuffing his mouth with the roast chicken from his tray. "But I wish I did."

 

"Pick a fight with Kang Daniel and I guarantee you, he'll take out one of your thrusters and you wouldn't even notice until you're ejecting from your cockpit," Daehwi's matter-of-fact tone comes as the young officer chewed on his food.

 

"Speak of the devil," Jinyoung elbows Jihoon and motions for the other boy to look up - which Jihoon immediately regrets doing.

 

"Jihoonie," the husky voice calls out, and Jihoon resists the urge to hurl his bread knife through the blonde’s chest.

 

“If it’s all the same to you, can you please call me Cadet Park instead,” Jihoon replies, barely looking up from the roast chicken he was picking at with his fork.

 

“Jihoonie,” the older man repeats, tone firm and emphasizing the unwelcome nickname with a cutesy tone as his lips curled into a smirk. The entire table watches in mild shock as the force’s best mechanic lays down his tableware right beside Jihoon’s - and Jihoon gives Jinyoung a death glare for giving space to his newest archenemy. 

 

“I swear, Kang Daniel, if my Boomerang isn’t-”

 

“Fixed already?” Daniel cuts in, leaning his face on an open palm as he studies Jihoon curiously. “Fixed, fueled, buffed, and ready to welcome its handsome pilot back into the cockpit.” 

 

Woojin whistles in admiration and Jihoon steps on his co-pilot’s toe, earning a muffled yelp. 

 

“Thank you,” Jihoon grits out, more from courtesy than gratitude. “Can it be ready on the runway in-”

 

“Hold up,” Daniel cuts in again, and Jihoon wanted to fling a spoonful of potatoes on that smiling face. He looks up to glare at the grease-monkey, only to find him immaculate in a fresh change of clothes. 

 

And still devilishly handsome.

 

“I told you that you only got a one time pass at making me do your bidding,” Daniel explains, picking at his food like he belonged at their table. Not that he was unwelcome - Jihoon could feel his tablemates openly gawking at the tall blonde. “If you want Rooney out of my hangar, you pick her up yourself.”

 

“Fine, I’ll be down in a few-”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon looks at him in scandal. “I thought Roo- my Boomerang’s already fixed!”

 

“It is,” Daniel responds, finishing the little food he had on his tray in a few huge bites. “I just like seeing you make  _ that _ expression.”

 

_ Let’s see what kind of expression you make when I dunk your head into my plane’s whirring engine _ , Jihoon screams in his head but tries to keep it in, refusing to give Kang Daniel the satisfaction of provoking another reaction. 

 

“4am tomorrow at Hangar One, Jihoonie,” Daniel stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just you, me, and Rooney.”

 

Daniel gives a casual salute to everyone else at the table and leaves with his tray, the three other boys standing up in deference. Jihoon remains seated, having been one-upped by Kang Daniel for the second time that day.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, hyung,” Daehwi whispers, sitting back down as they watch Kang Daniel meet up with Officer Ong Seongwoo on the other side of the mess hall. “But did the chief mechanic just...offer Jihoon-hyung to go on a very weird date?”

 

“That he did, Daehwi,” Woojin agrees, eyes still trained as he blond mechanic is met with a high-five from one of the youngest officers on the force. “That he did.”

 

Jihoon sighs in frustration.  

 

If he ever got his plane back, he wouldn’t let as much as a scuff on his craft if that meant he’d never see Kang Daniel again. 


	2. Wing, Boomerang

“Now what?” Jihoon shivers as he steps into the dimly lit hangar with the overgrown child Kang Daniel as its only occupant. The older man was blowing on a steaming cup of coffee, a too-happy smile already on his face, like the sun shone inside the hangar before it did on the pitch black outside. 

 

Jihoon decides it’s too early to be pissed at someone for being a morning person, so he takes a deep breath and marches over, clad only in his thin khaki uniform. He inwardly curses at how he thought it would look  _ tough _ to stride across the platform from the barracks dressed without his regular jacket and his dog tag hanging proudly against his chest - when all it did was make him shudder like a wet kitten and raised goosebumps on his arms. 

 

“Right on schedule, rookie,” Daniel clicks his tongue and places his mug on a makeshift table. He claps his hands on Jihoon’s back, and finds that the boy was a lot smaller when he didn’t have that bulky bomber jacket on him. 

 

“Don’t call me rookie,” Jihoon bites out, until he remembers he was trying to be nice. “Listen, we got off on the wrong foot yester-

 

“Oh, I’d say we got along just fine,” Daniel waves a hand nonchalantly as he escorts Jihoon by the shoulder to the jet-black craft.  “I would have been disappointed if this gorgeous spitfire over here didn’t have an equally feisty pilot to match.” 

 

Jihoon looks up and feels pride swell in his chest. If there was anything good about coming to Jerk Daniel’s turf, it was seeing his Boomerang up close. 

 

Inside the hangar with all the other crafts under repair, the jet black matte of the Boomerang was buffed to perfection, like the centerpiece of a museum deserving of reverence. Jihoon darts his eyes over to the left wing, where a dent had previously marred the beautiful finish - only to find it nonexistent. 

 

Kang Daniel maybe a jerk, but Jihoon couldn’t fault him when it came to how well he did his job.

 

“Pretty isn’t she?” Jihoon gapes. 

 

“Almost as pretty as her pilot,” Daniel grins, enjoying the annoyed wrinkle that suddenly graced Jihoon’s brow and the pink tinge that started on the tips of his ears.

 

“Careful what you say, Kang,” Jihoon glares at the older. “I’ll have you reported to the officers if I hear another inappropriate comment.”

 

“Learn to take a compliment, Jihoonie,” Daniel tuts, hopping up onto the wing with one jump before reaching a hand down to help the younger up. 

 

“I don’t need compliments, I already know I’m handsome as hell,” Jihoon scoffs, ignoring the offered hand and climbing up on the wing on his own. 

 

“He’s beautiful  _ and  _ confident,” Daniel whistles as Jihoon pushes past him to enter the cockpit. “Careful or I might end up falling for you, Park Jihoon.”

 

“Please,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “As if you haven’t crashed and burned for me already.”

 

“Touché,” Daniel whistles between his teeth. Park Jihoon was a lot less angry ball of fluff when he was being a criminally charming flirt.

 

“Now will you let me take her out of this dump?” Jihoon runs his hands down the familiar knobs and switches of his craft before shooting Daniel a pointed look. 

 

The chief mechanic looks like he’s weighing a decision before reaching an arm over to start the engine humming, and suddenly he’s close, too close, lips breathing out just an inch away from the shell of Jihoon’s ear. 

 

Jihoon freezes, and the sensory overload takes over the annoyance he was feeling because Kang Daniel and his wide shoulders were warm in the steel cold of the cockpit, his breathing was much too even and sure of himself, the smell of a fresh shower and morning coffee surrounding Jihoon in such a small space - and then there’s Daniel’s low voice rolling off that pretty mouth, “Make me.”

 

“I’ll make you wish you’d never been born,” Jihoon shoots back, but his comeback lacks the usual venom and he swallows in the middle of the line - and now he hates the winning smile that breaks out on Daniel’s face. He’s suddenly very aware that his rib is pressing too hard against the metal of the cockpit, like he’s backed into a corner he’s walked cluelessly into.

 

“I don’t know,” Daniel hums. “Right now you’re making me feel like I should call my mom to thank her for giving birth to me.” 

 

“Kang,” Jihoon sighs, and he’s trying hard to convince himself that it’s because of angry exasperation and not because it felt like a hundred degrees in the freezing cold empty hangar. “You’ve got no authority to keep my Boomerang here.”

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Daniel steps back.

 

“Well,” the toothy grin disappears from his face, which shifts into a somber seriousness before he answers with a simple, “Actually, I do.” 

 

Jihoon pushes himself out the cockpit in one smooth motion and very nearly screams, “You told me to come here at 4 in the fucking morning to pick up  _ my  _ Boomerang,” he clutches hard at the metal of the plane, “And I got here at precisely 3:59. What are you playing at?” 

 

“Not my orders,” Daniel pulls out a neatly folded paper from one of his pockets and hands it over to the boy who looked like he was about to maul him to death with a monkey wrench any minute. 

 

Jihoon roughly takes the piece of paper and unfolds it, eyes quickly scanning through the document before he let out a whine of frustration. 

 

“ _ I’m _ suspended from liftoff for the next two weeks?” he growls, tossing back the paper against Daniel’s chest. 

 

“Sorry, I just got those papers last night,” Daniel admits in a voice that didn’t sound too apologetic.

 

“So why didn’t you tell me right away?” Jihoon hisses, hands tight on his sides.  _ Was this payback because he was rude?  _

 

There’s a deafening silence between them for a few seconds. 

 

“I wanted someone to have breakfast with,” Daniel answers in a faltering tone, confident bravado gone - and it actually sounds sincere. But sincerity does nothing to allay Jihoon’s frustration of being suspended over some daredevil maneuver that,  _ ultimately _ , didn’t have any serious casualties.

 

Jihoon throws him a look of pure rage, briskly hops down, and storms out of the hangar for the second time in the last 24 hours. 

 

***

 

“Lee Daehwi, I need you,” Jihoon huffs as he walks into their shared room, Woojin and Jinyoung playing cards on the floor abruptly stopping to let Jihoon step over their game. “What qualifies as a case for sexual harassment?” 

 

“Hyung, it’s five in the morning,” Daehwi swivels in his seat and raises an eyebrow, doesn’t even think of Jihoon as a victim, and spits out, “Who did you harass?” 

 

Jihoon was about to give Daehwi his best offended expression when-

 

“Kang Daniel,” Woojin mutters under his breath, earning a firm smack to the back of the head from Jihoon. “A-ha! It is Kang Daniel!”

 

“What did you do to him,” Jinyoung peeks from behind his cards, throwing down a pair of kings.

 

“Hey, I’m the victim here! He-” Jihoon stops himself, recalling Daniel’s heated breath crawling down his neck that sent shivers to his spine. The blush that definitely crept up his cheek. He couldn’t tell them about the entire exchange without revealing that he didn’t throw a punch the first moment Kang Daniel invaded his personal space.  _ He should’ve thrown it after the blonde had the gall to even mention breakfast _ .  “He’s an ass.” 

 

“Or,” Woojin offers unhelpfully, scratching his head at having to put down his best pair to beat Jinyoung’s move, “You pay too much attention to  _ his _ ass, which would qualify as harassment just the same.” 

 

Jihoon grunts in frustration as he throws a pillow in Woojin’s direction.

 

“If there’s one good thing coming out from my suspension,” Jihoon sneers at the other Park as he drops to his bed, “It’s that I don’t have to listen to your voice all the time.” 

 

“Suspension?” Woojin drops his cards, and even Daehwi is finally paying enough attention. 

 

Jinyoung looks like he was about to overthink the entire scenario, and softly mutters in the silence that ensues, “What  _ exactly _ happened at that hangar, hyung?”

 

***

 

Jihoon glares up as he spots The Sparrow take off with an equally speedy craft from the vast runway, shooting up towards the clouds in an angle that would have made Woojin's mother gasp in shock.

 

But that's how he liked it, that was how Jihoon liked it, and that's what made Two Park an invincible dogfighting unit. Daredevil instincts paired with quick reflexes and an uncanny synchronicity, Jihoon nearly muttered "I told you so" when the companion pilot Woojin was flying with drops altitude before his partner did.

 

The sun was burning Jihoon's eyes even through the dark tint of his aviators, but he could perfectly see and recalculate what he would have done if he were in that other pilot's shoes.

 

Except he's not, because he's suspended, and has nothing better to do than glare at all the lucky pilots who were strapping in for their time in the sky.

 

"Stop giving everyone the stink-eye, Park," a low voice laughs behind him, and Jihoon turns to see  Flight Commander Hwang Minhyun, as sharply dressed as ever. "You're adding to the nervousness they're all feeling already."

 

"Sir," Jihoon snaps to attention in a sharp salute. "It's been an entire day sir, I haven't been given orders."

 

"At ease," Minhyun waves a hand, and Jihoon visibly relaxes. "I'm here to remedy that."

 

Minhyun produces an envelope from one of his chest pockets and hands it over. "You've been especially requested."

 

Jihoon gives a puzzled look as he unfolds the paper and scans through the typewritten order that sealed his fate, especially since it came from the desk of Base Commander Yoon Jisung.

 

His heart drops as he reads the phrases that felt more like huge blows to his ego at this point - " _ spend your suspension on mechanic duty _ ", and " _ report to Hangar One at once _ ", and worst of them all, " _ supervised by Chief Mechanic Kang Daniel _ ".

 

"Sir," Jihoon swallows, "Can't I be punished with mess hall duty instead? I'll even take an additional week of suspension."

 

“I’ll give you an extra helping and I won’t tell anyone,” Jihoon adds, already reduced to begging.

 

Minhyun cocks his head to the side at the younger’s reaction. 

 

"It's a pretty good deal, Jihoon," Minhyun says, and Jihoon knows that there was no going around it. "I'll have you know that Kang Daniel had been offered an officership before - one of the youngest - but he insisted on keeping his post at Hangar One. You'll learn a lot from him."

 

***

 

“ _ All I’m going to learn from that man is how annoying his front teeth are _ ,” Jihoon thinks as he grumpily let himself into Hangar One and brashly raises his ID so no one asks any questions.

 

Jihoon knows he should be behaving better - but he’s suspended anyway, and he doesn’t think acting nice or sucking up would do anything to shorten the week he was banned from flying. 

 

He seethes especially because he could still feel the cold metal and the humming vibrations inside the Boomerang when he flew it last - a dangerous maneuver, but perfectly executed (and if the enemy plane didn’t blast a bullet through one of his wings then he wouldn’t be having this problem at all) and the adrenaline rush left him wanting more. 

 

Being dressed in mechanic overalls wasn’t helping the suffocating feeling of not being up in the air. 

 

So Jihoon marches past the other mechanics at the hangar with polite nods and stiff salutes, maintaining just enough decorum not to be thrown into solitary for improper decorum. He spots those saharan boots and hears an echoing hum in that familiar husky voice from a mechanic servicing the underside of a low engine. 

 

He steps on the bottom panel of the mechanic’s creeper bed, just between the man’s legs ( _ because if he’s going to keep making passes, I am going to grind his entire groin out,  _ Jihoon thinks), and roughly pulls it out - revealing the greased-up face of a very surprised Kang Daniel. 

 

“Park Jihoon, sir,” Jihoon grits out. “Reporting for duty.” 

 

It fuels his anger even further when Daniel simply smirks and makes no move to push away the awkward placement of Jihoon’s boot between his thighs.

 

“Relax, soldier,” Daniel chuckles, locking lazy eyes with Jihoon’s livid ones before adding in a hushed whisper, “And strap yourself in for the ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the fact that I know next to nothing about how planes work, how mechanics work, and how the air force is organized ;;;;
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I'm not sure yet what direction to take this in and I do have two different endings in mind~ I'm only working off the prompt that Jihoon is the cockiest pilot alive and Daniel is the sinfully flirty mechanic who puts him in place
> 
> And also that there would be a kinda cliched twist in the middle so /shrug/
> 
> (PS had to mention Ryn's Spitfire fic because the settings are alike? And Jihoon "hates" Daniel here too lol)


	3. Who Tops?

Ong Seongwoo is the youngest officer on the force, for reasons Daniel couldn’t fathom. 

 

Especially when he was too loud, pitchy voice bouncing around the small hangar office - and he wonders if he should kick the older man out and continue this talk elsewhere.

 

He’s only thankful that his friend doesn’t pull rank and file on him when he’s dead set on stupid ideas - like the pretty-eyed brunette currently making heads and tails of aircraft parts right outside.

 

“Stop harassing the pilots,” Seongwoo leans against a swivel chair, Daniel humming merrily as he wipes his hands and throws the rag carelessly inside a bin. 

 

“I’ve never harassed  _ other _ pilots,” Daniel takes off his welding mask and grins at Seongwoo. 

 

“And just what is so special about Park Jihoon?” Seongwoo cocks an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

 

Daniel leans back on his desk, crossing his arms and raising both eyebrows as if to say “ _ duh _ ”.

 

“ _ Besides  _ the fact that he’s the most handsome motherfucker on Minhyun’s fleet,” Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

Daniel sighs, smile stuck on his radiant face, and the older man is almost swayed into letting the mechanic have his way. 

 

Daniel was always happy, but never _this_ happy. This was highschool-crush-level infatuation in a dangerously professional setting. Daniel’s about to start reciting the merits of Park Jihoon - or maybe even state the fact that he enjoys riling up someone that gets pushed to the edge too quickly - and Seongwoo decides it’s not something he wants to hear. 

 

“I swear Daniel, I don’t need one of my best pilots grounded,” Seongwoo grumbles, almost-frustrated. “I know it, Park Jihoon knows it, all the mechanics in your hangar know it. He doesn’t belong in a hangar when he could be training up there.” 

 

Seongwoo pauses, wondering if he’d ever get Daniel to convince Jisung to shorten the suspension period. They were expecting air raids in the next month - and he needed his best units flying loops in the air, ready for any attack.

 

“Did you see him fly the Boomerang?” Daniel sighs quietly, lacing his fingers together as recollections flooded him. “That’s a surefire way to get killed.”

 

A dull pain runs down Seongwoo’s nerves at the recollection of the  _ first time _ he’d seen a Boomerang in the air. They always give the jet-black craft to the most skilled young pilots. The ones who think they’re immortal with the sharp angles they turned at and the maneuvers they executed with complete disregard for safety, as long as they get their thrill.

 

And he’d seen it go wrong before.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo’s tone softens. “That’s the  _ only _ way to fly the Boomerang. You should know that better than anyone else, you know that craft inside out. Besides, he’s got the Sparrow on backup.”

 

“He’s also got the cockiness of a pilot who’s never lost anything,” Daniel replies bitterly. 

 

“So you stop him by…” Seongwoo gestures to the jet black craft sitting on the opposite side of the hangar. “Holding his Boomerang hostage? Getting Yoon Jisung to write him a suspension?”

 

“I don’t intend to stop anything,” Daniel replies, pulling one knee up and resting his cheek on it. “I just don’t want another young bastard to lose everything just because he thinks he’s invincible.”

 

“And how do you propose you do that,” Seongwoo huffs. 

 

“Talking to him,” Daniel shrugs. “Making him fall for me so he steps on the breaks when I ask him to over the airwaves?”

 

“Second warning, Chief Kang - stop harassing pilots,” Seongwoo groans, giving up the fight. Daniel had a point, and Jihoon had a lot to learn.

 

“It’s not harassment if he flirts back,” Daniel whines and holds up both hands in a show of innocence. 

 

“It’s always harassment with you,” Seongwoo grins and steps out the office.

 

***

 

“Hyung, I don’t mean to ask but all the other mechanics dared me to do it,” the lanky boy spoke in a hurried, hushed whisper as he pretended to help Jihoon out with the cabling. “And you know them, if I’m ever going to be  _ cool _ I need to show them I’m not chicke-”

 

“Just spit it out, Guanlin,” Jihoon dropped his tools, running hands roughly down the greased thighs of his overalls as he faced the boy squarely. “Of course I’d help you fit in.” 

 

The smile that slapped across Guanlin’s face was pure gratitude, and Jihoon smiles back. It had been four days of being Kang Daniel’s personal assistant, and the only one who didn’t speak in whispers behind his back was the trainee mechanic Lai Guanlin. 

 

“Although I don’t know why exactly you’d like to fit in  _ here _ ,” Jihoon added under his breath, and Guanlin’s too busy being happy to hear.

 

Jihoon finds that they’re both at the bottom of the pecking order inside this hangar; Guanlin too young, and Jihoon too...ignorant of the inner workings of the crafts he so loved flying. He takes a swig of the now-lukewarm coffee he had sitting on the floor.

 

“Who tops when you go at it, you or Chief Kang?” 

 

Jihoon spits out his coffee.

 

“WHAT?” 

 

Guanlin suddenly looks like a frightened chick and scoots back a few inches away from Jihoon.

 

“T-they were making bets and half of them think it’s the chief, the other half think it’s you,” Guanlin stammers out, overexplaining the whole scenario. “Because yeah, Kang Daniel is larger than life, but they’ve never quite seen the boss fawning over  _ anyone _ and we’ve seen the way he looks at you, there’s no way he would-”

 

“I top,” Jihoon grits out, crushing the coffee cup in his hands. 

 

“I knew it-” Guanlin almost starts cheering, until Jihoon takes him by the collar and pulls him back down into a sitting position.

 

“Tell them I top,” Jihoon hisses. “Because I know gossip and if I deny it, I wouldn’t be getting anywhere. Might as well get the image I want.” 

 

Jihoon gives off a deep sigh as he loosens his grip on the rough fabric of Guanlin’s overalls.

 

“But for fuck’s sake, Guanlin, I’m not doing anything with Kang Daniel,” he adds in a defeated tone. “He’s good at what he does and he knows his shit, but he’s also a thorn on my side that I’m just trying to live with for the next two weeks.” 

 

Guanlin gives him a look that says  _ yeah, right _ , and thanks Jihoon before running off to the other side of the hangar. 

 

Jihoon buries his face in his arms and gives off a muffled scream.

 

***

 

To be very honest, Guanlin and the rest of the hangar had  _ every _ reason to think there was something going on between Jihoon and Daniel. 

 

First day on the job, they catch Park Jihoon  _ reporting for duty  _ with his boot on Daniel’s balls (it wasn’t, not  _ exactly _ , but the grapevine has a way of skewing things in favor of the scandalous). 

 

Second, the two spent nearly the whole day locked behind doors in Daniel’s office. The only time anyone ever stays that long inside Daniel’s private quarters was when - well, no one’s ever done it. 

 

So naturally,  _ scandal _ . 

 

(When in truth, Daniel had Jihoon reading through volumes of manuals and reciting all the possible ways a Boomerang could go down that by the end of it, Jihoon almost wanted to trade in for a safer plane.)

 

(Almost.)

 

The next few days was spent with Daniel unnaturally bright and happy, and Jihoon trailing behind him like a duckling who had just imprinted - if ducklings could come in the form of a sour little kitten.

 

(And of course that’s how the team got divided into  _ team top  _ and  _ team bottom _ , and how Guanlin ended up asking the question in the first place.)

 

It doesn’t help one bit that the more Jihoon is exposed to Kang Daniel, the more he realizes how unnaturally capable the chief mechanic was. And he wasn’t only  _ capable _ in the way a tinkerer knows the parts of his favorite playthings - he knew  _ everything  _ a pilot should know about taking off, landing, and all the fancy moves Jihoon loves executing in the air. 

 

The more Jihoon sees how Daniel could back up all that bluster with actual skill, and how he actually cares for his (very nosy) crew, the less he hates being stuck on the ground and inside Hangar One. 

 

When before, he hated how Daniel’s laugh sounds so  _ fake - _ like he’s always overreacting; now Jihoon thinks it’s bearable. Cute, even. 

 

It  _ really  _ doesn’t help that Jihoon finds himself draped in Kang Daniel’s own jacket when he accidentally falls asleep in the middle of reviewing yet another one of those engine manuals for the Boomerang. 

 

Because Kang Daniel was warm and safe and reliable as opposed to the fast-paced lifestyle of a pilot too excited to take-off and shoot down enemy planes. The hangar was respite, Daniel was sanctuary. And Jihoon didn’t even know he wanted to take things slow, but now he finds that he likes it. 

 

Despite that, and the biggest irony of the situation, is that Kang Daniel is a different kind of exciting. 

 

“Kang,” Jihoon climbs up the plane and yawns - because as much as he is currently  _ reporting _ to Daniel - he was in no way forced to stand at attention at any time. 

 

Daniel’s head pops out of the cockpit, a rag in one hand. He smiles upon seeing Jihoon and his usually perfect hair sticking up in a hundred different directions. 

 

“Jihoonie,” Daniel purrs, intending to annoy. But Jihoon’s past the point of caring for Daniel and his pet names and how he hovers too closely like an overexcited puppy. “Last day under me, huh?”

 

Jihoon scoffs and is surprised to find that he’s not relieved. He’s excited to fly his plane again sure - but...he doesn’t mind coming back to the hangar evey now and then. Maybe for a tune-up.

 

Yeah, definitely for a tune-up.

 

“I thought I told your boys that you’re the one under  _ me, _ ” Jihoon waves nonchalantly as he approaches the cockpit. .

 

“The bet’s still ongoing,” Daniel jokes back, fully aware of the entire crew knowing that he  _ does _ want Park Jihoon - not like he’d ever kept it a secret. He climbs out the cockpit and stands to full height, cocking his head down to look Jihoon in the eyes. “What say you and me find out the truth right now?”

 

And there it is - his favorite almost-blush.

 

Daniel’s surprised when Jihoon raises his head instead of stomping out like he’d normally do, and for a minute, he’s baited in. 

 

Jihoon closes his eyes, his red lips slightly parted, and Daniel - despite all his noble intentions and his insistence that the overblown flirting was  _ just a game _ and he only wants to see Jihoon fly responsibly - he finds himself wanting to really, really know how those lips taste.

 

And so he closes his eyes and tips his head forward.

 

“Hm,” Jihoon hums when Daniel feels his lips collide with air. “I win, I guess?” 

 

Daniel opens his eyes to find that Jihoon had stepped past him when he was too busy anticipating a kiss, and it’s Daniel’s turn to blush. 

 

Jihoon climbs into the cockpit and shoots him two finger guns. “Now let’s get my baby Rooney outta here.” 

 

Daniel lets out a breath and grins back, arms on his hips as he gives a lazy salute. “Roger that, sir.” 

 

***

 

“You like Kang Daniel,” Daehwi leans forward, excited; and all three boys start choking on their spit in a horribly-sounding chorus. 

 

“I do  _ not _ ,” Jihoon blushes, and he hates how sharp Daehwi was. Then again he didn’t expect anything less from a junior officer who was younger than him.

 

“Then what is this whole  _ afterglow _ going on,” Daehwi gestures at Jihoon, causing Woojin and Jinyoung to look. “We don’t see you for two weeks and you come back looking like you were on honeymoon, not suspension.” 

 

“Maybe there were no annoying  _ dongsaengs _ there to disturb my beauty sleep,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, wincing internally at how bad a liar he was.

 

“Lai Guanlin was there,” Woojin reminds. “He’s as much  _ annoying dongsaeng _ as Jinyoung and Daehwi combined.” 

 

“He’s the sweetest child, what are you talking about,” Jihoon whips his head to his friend, an exaggerated look of offense on his face.

 

“Maybe it’s just the flying, Daehwi,” Jinyoung added to Jihoon’s defense, and the brunette promises to get Jinyoung the best Christmas present this year. 

 

“I don’t get _ afterglow _ when I fly,” Woojin tuts.

 

“You’ve never been  _ deprived  _ of airtime,” Jihoon answers.

 

“Well, no one will be deprived tomorrow night,” Daehwi announces, dropping the topic because he was dealing with a bunch of idiots. “We have the Air Force dance tomorrow - and they’ve invited a bunch of artists to perform.” 

 

“And just maybe, hyung,” Daehwi continues, looking meaningfully at Jihoon. “You’ll see Kang Daniel in dress blues.” 

 

“You all should be thankful you’ll see Park Woojin in dress blues,” Woojin interrupts, and Jihoon laughs a bit louder than appropriate.

  
Because now he  _ definitely _ wants to see Daniel all dressed up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT USED TO WRITING FAST BURN BUT THERE YOU GO??? I wish i could draw this out for 10 chapters but I already did that with Gameboys, so let's try something new C:
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~! Not sure if I'm getting the right balance of snark this time around :U  
> I swear if I could reduce this fic to just nielwink fluff I would...why did I pick a setting I know next to nothing about /sobs
> 
> Next chapter is already typed out and it's...it's pure fluff my dear readers; prepare ur teef


	4. My Funny Valentine

Jihoon doesn’t know how he finds himself at Hangar One the first thing in the morning on a Sunday - it’s everyone’s rest day and nobody was around, probably preparing for the dance that night by taking it easy the whole day. 

 

_ Screw it, he knows why he’s at this hangar.   _

 

He hears a familiar whistling tune and his heart does little skips that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

 

_ He’s here because Kang Daniel always spends his rest day inside the hangar.  _

 

Daniel spots him and his face immediately brightens, “Missed me already?” 

 

“I thought I left my jacket here so I came looking,” Jihoon answers - and his reply comes out so rehearsed that he cringes. 

 

Daniel looks around and shrugs. “We haven’t seen your jacket here.”

 

“You don’t even know what it looks like,” Jihoon tries to make up an excuse to stay longer. Maybe have Daniel help him ‘look’ for the jacket that was safely hanging inside his quarters.

 

“Oh, I do,” Daniel replies, a teasing look in his eyes and Jihoon hates how he now has a big, fat crush on a creep. “Sheepskin bomber with a throat buckle? You knocked me off my boots the first time you strutted in here wearing that.” 

 

“Well,” Jihoon tried to bluster through the butterflies staging a riot in his stomach, “I couldn’t say the same about your greased shirts.”    
  
“This is why they parade you around from your cockpit, and they keep me hidden under the engine,” Daniel says, sitting down on the floor to work on sorting a few nuts and bolts.

 

Jihoon takes a seat across him and studies the older man, who started talking to himself while sorting through the bits and pieces. He watches those large hands expertly pick through a heap of small metal, and he remembers all the conversations they’ve had about planes and flying. 

 

And how they’re not much different because Daniel had always liked things that fly.

 

“Why don’t you try out as a pilot,” JIhoon asks out of the blue. Daniel pauses from what he’s doing but doesn’t look up to meet Jihoon’s gaze, and for once he didn’t have a quick answer.

 

“I mean,” Jihoon adds, in case that sounded offensive, “You know your way around these planes and you definitely know a thing or two about landings and takeoffs.”

 

“The thing or two I know,” Daniel answers in a low tone, too serious for Jihoon’s liking, “Is that not all takeoffs land the way we want them to.” 

 

“Yeah, sure, some landings aren’t perfect-” Jihoon tries  to lighten the situation that had quickly turned too serious.

 

“Not everyone who takes off gets to land,” Daniel mumbles, and Jihoon knows he’s hit something, if the hurt that flashed across the mechanic’s face was any indication. 

 

Daniel finally looks up and is surprised to see the worried expression on the younger’s face and quickly shifts the conversation. 

 

“So,” Daniel coughs, standing up to leave what he was doing. “I hope to see you at the dance later?” 

 

Suddenly Jihoon remembers what he was here for: to ask Kang Daniel to the dance.

 

But somehow, what comes out of his mouth is a simple, “Yeah, see you?”

 

And he walks out of the hangar smacking himself on the head for having the guts to be deadly in the air but none to ask a handsome man out.

 

***

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it, but Daniel looks impossibly dashing out of his greased shirts and worn combat boots - the man stands there in his pristine white dress blues and shined leather oxfords that Jihoon had to do a double take. 

 

Daniel graciously accepts all the invites he got to dance - and suddenly Jihoon feels stupid for underestimating how popular the blond chief mechanic was. 

 

“What are you waiting for,” Woojin breaks him out of his thoughts, putting a cup of punch in his hands. “Go ask him.”

 

“Go ask what,” Jihoon feels a warmth creep to his cheeks because  _ had he been staring at Kang Daniel all night _ ?

 

“Ask him for a dance, you ass,” Woojin rolls his eyes as he taps Jihoon’s cup in a toast and the two Parks down the punch in one go. 

 

“Like I want to dance with him?” Jihoon forces out, watching how Daniel twirls a girl with pearls on her neck and red dress flaring as they dance a fast-paced number. 

 

“Hey Daehwi, care to dance?” Jihoon asks the boy who sits beside him, the younger boy panting after joining the crowd previously. 

 

“Just ask Kang Daniel already, hyung,” Daehwi laughs, and Jihoon colors at how this seems to be common knowledge to everyone. 

 

“I don’t- I can’t,” Jihoon stutters, sighing defeatedly as he searches around for another cup of punch. 

 

He watches hopelessly as the dance ends and the people on the dancefloor give out scattered applause and polite bows. 

 

“Here let me help you out,” Woojin clears his throat and Jihoon’s eyes widen.

 

“No, you assho-”

 

“KANG DANIEL!” Woojin stands up and waves, calling the mechanic over from the other side of the hall. 

 

Jihoon feels his hands grow cold as Daniel regards them with a warm smile and moves over, avoiding a few more dancing bodies on his way. 

 

“Woojin, next time we’re up in the air, I am going to aim my crosshair at you,” Jihoon hisses, a childlike whine creeping up his throat and his heart hammering in his chest. Hell, Kang Daniel looked even more handsome up close, his blond hair brushed up and eyes crinkling into a charming smile.

 

“Tch,” the other Park smirks. “How can you even target me when tall Mr. Kang over there is the only thing on your mind all day?”

 

“Relax,” Woojin ignores the daggers aimed at him by his co-pilot, as he stands up to meet Daniel’s gaze. 

 

“What’s up, flyboy?” Daniel cheerily greets. 

 

“Wanted to ask how Sparrow’s doing, chief,” Woojin says coolly, putting a hand in his pocket.

 

“We’re at a dance hall and that’s what you want to talk?” Daniel answers in an equally strong southern accent that matched Woojin’s own. 

 

“Well, I sure as hell don’t want to dance with you,” Woojin laughs, kicking Jihoon’s shins under the table. “You’ve already got a long line.”

 

“Haven’t danced with anyone I like, though,” Daniel shrugs and throws a meaningful glance at Jihoon. 

 

The band strikes up a familiar song, and Daehwi grabs Woojin’s arm. “Hyung, let’s dance this one!” 

 

“Ew, why’d I-”Woojin starts, before catching the meaning in Daehwi's tone. “-love to, Daehwi. Lead the way.”

 

Both of them smile wolfishly at Jihoon as they walked away, and Jihoon makes a mental note to plan their slow, painful deaths. But first, he has to deal with the tall blonde who was looking expectantly at him.

 

And he doesn’t know why, he’d spent full 16 hours with the man for the past few weeks, but now; now that he’s  _ too aware _ of how he really feels - he can’t seem to act natural.

 

Especially not when Daniel takes his hands out of his pockets and puts out one hand that was practically begging to hold Jihoon’s own, and the chief mechanic even adds a formal bow, “Would you do me the honor?”

 

Jihoon blinks once. Twice. 

 

_ Try to act cool. _

 

“Listen, Kang, I know you’re obsessed with me and all, but I don’t really dance-” Jihoon starts, rising from his seat holding up two palms to the air. 

 

“I’m not asking you to _ dance _ , Park Jihoon, I’m asking you to come down with me to the hangar,” Daniel smirks, and Jihoon swears he wants to dunk that handsome face into a bowl of punch. 

 

Nonetheless, his heart drops to his stomach in disappointment. 

 

_ Maybe he wanted a dance after all.  _

 

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Jihoon scoffs, putting his hands on his waist. “As you can see, I’m not dressed for a greasing-up at your workstation. And I’ve already done my time.” 

 

Daniel looks the boy up and down - and true enough, he doesn’t belong at a messy hangar. Jihoon was decked out in the formal white uniform with gold trim, sharp lapels and a sharper row of insignias and medals adorning his chest. His usual boyish mop of bright auburn hair was neatly coiffed, leaving his eyebrows and those bright eyes unhindered.

 

“Now,” Daniel insists, grabbing one of Jihoon’s wrists and tugging him out of the hall, using the side passages not to draw attention as they left. 

 

Daniel breaks into a run as soon as the door opens and cold air hits their faces - and Jihoon has no choice but to keep up lest he loses the arm that was in Daniel’s grip. 

 

“What the hell!” he screams after the taller man, but Daniel only laughs. 

 

And Jihoon figures that in all their sharp exchanges, and the many times Kang Daniel laughs  _ at  _ him, this is the happiest one he’s heard. 

 

When before he thought that the unchecked laughter of the older man was the most annoying drone he’s heard in his life - now it sounded like the tinkling of bells. 

 

And Jihoon knows it’s over for him, because he’d do anything to hear that sound over and over and over.

 

They continue running under the pale blue night sky, cloudless and clear, and Jihoon feels something warm bubbling up his chest. Daniel nearly trips on nothing in particular, almost dragging Jihoon down with him - and the younger lets out a boisterous laugh. 

 

They continue running into the night, laughing at nothing and everything, and loving the feeling of warmth despite the cold.

 

***

 

“You,” Jihoon pants as they enter Hangar One. “Are...an idiot.” 

 

The hangar is dark, the shadows of crafts under repair cast in a dim orange glow by the light that Daniel picked up from a compartment near the entrance.

 

“You,” Daniel replies, casually rummaging around for another light before handing it to Jihoon. “Are heavier than I thought you were.” 

 

“I was trying to drag you back, because this is kidnapping,” Jihoon remarks as he follows Daniel into the dark of the hangar. 

 

“I’m your senior officer, and to not follow me would be grounds for insubordination,” Daniel shoots back, and Jihoon could swear he heard the grin in that line. “I was simply trying to save you from a dismissal.” 

 

“Well, how kind of you,” Jihoon smirks. “But what’s so important that you had to drag me out of my only night of enjoyment after two weeks of hell?”

 

Daniel bounds up into the craft in front of them, partly illuminated by the moon and the stars that twinkled above the hangar; partly covered by a huge canvas. It was a fighter jet, Jihoon could gather that much - but he’s never seen it out. By its shape and the dip of the wing, and the way Daniel expertly reaches into the cockpit, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel it was familiar. 

 

“I wanted to have my night of enjoyment as well,” Daniel replies, muttering a quick  _ aha _ when he gets his hands on a small remote. 

 

Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Look, chief, I know you love planes and all, but sometimes it’s important to socialize with everyone el-”

 

_ Click. _

 

All around Jihoon, a tangle of fairy lights illuminated the space where they stood - bathing the atmosphere in a warm and almost otherworldly glow. He looks up to see Kang Daniel smiling at him with that stupid bunny grin and that perfect face, and all around them draped cream canvases from the ceiling to the floor. A cool wind blew in, but Jihoon felt warmer than he had ever felt before.

 

Daniel hops down, but Jihoon is still looking around in awe.

 

“I come here sometimes,” Daniel starts, walking to stand in front of Jihoon - too close for comfort. The younger boy’s head spins. “Whenever I need to take a break - when everything gets too much.” 

 

He looks at Jihoon intently, the younger’s eyes reflecting the warm brilliance that surrounded them, his mouth half-open in a state of mild shock. 

 

“Or when I simply want a dance from the most handsome pilot I’ve ever seen,” Daniel smiles, holding out a hand. Jihoon’s bewildered eyes drop down and he looks vacantly at Daniel’s palm. 

 

“There-there’s no music,” Jihoon says simply, and he wants to whack his head against the aircraft beside them. He licks his lips and tries to pretend that he’s calm - but Daniel softly giggles and he knows he’s failed. 

 

He probably looks like a nervous imbecile. 

 

_ Great _ . All those years flying and attempting daredevil stunts, and the wild dogfights in the air, and the adrenaline rush of a takeoff - and all it takes is one mechanic, in a dimly lit hangar, asking for a dance, to finally get Jihoon’s heart beating like he’s about to faint. 

 

“I knew you’d say that,” Daniel smiles, reaching into the box he brought down from the cockpit. He takes out an old transistor radio, rolling the knob through fuzz and static until it settles on a slow jazz tune and a woman’s full voice echoing in the hangar. 

 

_ My funny valentine. _

 

“Park Jihoon,” Daniel’s low voice cuts across the music coming from the tiny transistor. He reaches out a hand again, flourishing it with a little bow. “May I have this dance?” 

 

Jihoon bites his lip and nods, taking Daniel’s hand - and in no time, he feels his waist tugged closer against the blond.  _ Warm cotton and peaches _ . Crisp uniform and calloused hands. A sigh against his ear. 

 

Daniel takes the lead immediately, pulling Jihoon into a slow waltz. Jihoon notes how different it is from the girls he had danced with at the hall - all wild movements and brisk step. Now, Daniel moves carefully, almost reverently, tentative even in the distance he sets between them. 

 

“Why didn’t you ask me at the hall,” Jihoon tries to lighten the mood, tries to prove that he’s still capable of teasing despite how red his ears burned. He follows the steps carefully enough - a slow waltz, a safe distance in between them. 

 

“You wouldn’t have said yes,” Daniel mutters, still slowly swaying. 

 

“You could’ve forced me,” Jihoon finally looks up, feeling his courage coming back. Daniel feels warm and safe and vulnerable, for once. “You always force me to do what you want, anyway.” 

 

Jihoon meant to tease, but the way Daniel’s grip loosens on his waist had him regretting it. “Sorry,” the taller man mumbles, and Jihoon’s heart drops a bit at how careless Daniel was with his emotions. “Please tell me if I’m forcing you, we can head back.” 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t ask me to dance back there, though,” Jihoon licks his lips carefully, taking Daniel’s hand back and pulling himself almost flush against the blonde. He hears the jazz trumpets crescendoing as the singer croons into the climax of the song. 

 

Daniel looks down at Jihoon in confusion, his feet slowing to a halt because the boy said one thing but his body moved otherwise. 

 

“What do you mea-” 

 

Jihoon releases his hand from Daniel’s grip and reaches up to entwine them around his neck. “I wouldn’t have the courage to do this back there.”

 

Jihoon pushes himself up on his toes, leaning against Kang Daniel whose eyes are blown wide in shock.

 

Jazz trumpets and soft keys, the last high note of the lyric, moonlight and stars and fairy lights draped on an old aircraft, and Park Jihoon tasting like perfection on his lips. 

 

Daniel drops his arms, wrapping them around Jihoon’s waist to pull him close - rocking back to lean against the plane as he kisses the ace pilot again and again and again. 

 

And Jihoon leans against him, almost clicking in place - loving the thrill of something other than a plane taking off for once in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIELWINK HAS BEEN FEEDING ME SO WELL RECENTLY SO HERE HAVE A FLUFF UPDATE TAKE IT JUST TAKE IT 
> 
> Also I'm so glad at the amount of fic updates I'm getting I'm fed irl and I'm fed by fics my heart is so full it's like I'm happy everyday  
> Just one last chapter to go and I'm done with this AU :3 
> 
> I chose My Funny Valentine as the song they dance to because I wanted the setting to feel a bit like the 1940's? Except the language lol  
> Comments/kudos appreciated! I've put a bit less planning to this fic than my others but I hope u still enjoy it C:


	5. Come Home To Me

Daniel's heart clenches as he sees Jihoon stride confidently along with all the other pilots who had just received their briefing.

 

Daniel flashes his ID to the guard and runs over. He doesn't know what he hopes to achieve by doing this, but he does it anyway.

 

When he sees Jihoon, as beautiful as the night he kissed him and as fiery as the day he met him, Daniel's heart goes into mild panic at the prospect of losing the boy to these familiar skies.

 

"Take care!" he shouts over the din of the engines and propellers roaring to life, the flurry of activity kicking up gusts of wind that ruffled Jihoon's hair. He takes the younger's arms in his hands as he looks into those eyes.

 

"What?" he sees Jihoon mouth, because it was impossible to hear anything on the runway.

 

Without thinking, Daniel takes Jihoon by the collar and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

It's not a chaste peck or a gentle kiss, it's a full blown make out laced with desperation. He drops his kiss to Jihoon's bottom lip and speaks, hoping that Jihoon could feel the motions of his mouth and the words he was spelling against his soft skin: "Come back to me."

 

As if understanding, Jihoon pulls away, a healthy flush on his cheeks, lips glistening, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

"Make me," Jihoon mouths, and suddenly he's pushing Daniel off and he's running down the runway to jump into the Boomerang Two.

 

"Get outta there, Kang!" he hears a megaphone blaring behind him, Seongwoo exasperated.

 

Daniel reluctantly jogs back and feels his heart leap to his chest when he sees the Boomerang Two and the Sparrow take off in perfect sync.

 

"Glad to have my best pilots back in tandem," Minhyun muses as he stares up at the sky with his shades perched high on his nose.

 

"It's always a thrill seeing that jet black terror take off," Seongwoo agrees, and he feels Daniel tense up even more beside him.

 

Turning to the blonde mechanic, Seongwoo gives an order, "Chief Kang, I believe we've got crafts waiting for you at the hangar?"

 

"Yes, sir," Daniel salutes, a half-hearted tone in his voice as his eyes continue to follow the loops and turns that the Boomerang -  _ his Jihoon _ \- was executing perfectly on air.

 

"He'll be fine, Daniel," Seongwoo adds in a low voice, and Daniel really wants to believe him. "Also, we have a guest waiting for you at Hangar One. Make sure he doesn't cause your crew too much trouble."

 

Daniel is momentarily distracted as he tips his head to the side. "Were we expecting anyone sir?"

 

"Let's just say there's no other reason for him to be here except to talk some sense into your thick skull, Chief Kang."

 

***

 

"Jaehwannie?" Daniel calls as soon as he spots the familiar face among a sea of familiar faces inside the hangar.

 

"Freaking  _ finally _ , Daniel," comes the reply in Jaehwan's usual loud voice, a huge smile on his face as he turns around from his chat with Daniel's crew. "I was telling these guys I'd take your post if you came any later."

 

"You couldn't even tell a wrench from a screwdriver," Daniel scoffs good-naturedly, and he walks over to take the other man in a brisk hug. “And I bet you’ve never seen a plane up close when you retired from being a pilot years ago.”

 

"I hear you're rocking bottom now," Jaehwan announces, and the crew breaks out in a fit of suppressed laughter. "And to a pretty pilot, no less."

 

Daniel rolls his eyes and announces to the hangar, "If anyone of you so much as make a  _ reference _ to Park Jihoon behind my back, I'll have  _ everyone _ running laps at the crack of dawn for the next few weeks. "

 

"Yes sir!"

 

The crew quickly deflates into a background of working noises, and Jaehwan raises an eyebrow.

 

"Guilty, I see." Jaehwan teases, and Daniel pushes him into the bureau and closes the door.

 

"So you're finally over your fear of fliers and their flying?" Jaehwan leans back on the door.

 

"I'm not," Daniel sighs, collapsing into his chair and leaning back. "If anything, I'm even more scared now."

 

"Never in a million years would I have thought that you'd fall for a pilot," Jaehwan tuts, scanning Daniel's desk - where a photo of them from five years ago was proudly displayed.

 

"Every time he's up in the air, it's like I'm just counting down the moments for a tragedy to happen," Daniel mumbles, covering his face with his hands. He feels Jaehwan drop to the seat across him.

 

"Niel," Jaehwan's exuberant voice drops to a serious tone. "It was nobody's fault."

 

"You could have  _ died _ ," Daniel mutters. "I could have gotten you killed."

 

The sights, the sounds, the smell of burning metal flooded Daniel's senses - and he's reliving the moment all over again. Jaehwan screaming in his earpiece, the static and the silence that followed. The view of Jaehwan's craft hurtling down to crash against rough waves, or burn into an explosion before it even hit the surface.

 

The pure fear that coursed through Daniel's veins in that very moment.

 

"But you didn't," Jaehwan adds, hand on Daniel's shoulder. "And now you're doing all those boys a favor by making sure their aircrafts don't malfunction when they're actively trying to kill or get killed."

 

"Please," Daniel sighs. "Don't put it that way, I already want to chain him to my room to keep him from flying."

 

"Kinky."

 

"No," Daniel chokes, "Not like that! Oh god, why do I talk to you."

 

"I'm here to help you get over your mother hen complex," Jaehwan tuts. "He's not a kid, you're not his keeper. He's a full grown-ass man who flies better than the best of them, and if you clip his wings now you might as well shoot him in the foot."

 

Daniel concedes, unwilling and still worried.

 

"What  _ can  _ I do?"

 

"Trust that he'll come back."

 

 

***

 

It's the night before Jihoon was to be sent out for dogfighting that the younger learns that Daniel had been trying to convince Yoon Jisung that he was not airworthy, and naturally, he marches into Daniel's office in the middle of the night and slams the door closed behind him.

 

"You don't belong in the air for a dogfight," Daniel remarks hotly as he stands up from his desk. "You haven't had enough hours training the maneuvers and-"

 

"If you don't think I can fly then just spit it out," Jihoon hisses, hurt etched on his face. "What are you going to do, get me suspended again? So I'm back in your hangar and your entire crew can continue talking about me like I'm just some trophy boy you parade around?"

 

"It's not like that!" Daniel shouts back. "You're the best pilot I've ever seen-"

 

"Then let me do what I do!" Jihoon roars, slamming his hands on the table. "And if you can't take the fact that there's a risk to what I do, then maybe you should have thought twice before you fell for a pilot."

 

"Fine!" Daniel huffs, exasperated by days of worrying only to be met by a brand of stubbornness he was all too familiar with. "Maybe I'll just punch out your engine, see what kind of  _ risk _ you're willing to try out just to get your thrill."

 

"Just because I'm the only  _ thrilling _ thing in your life, doesn't mean you can sh-" Jihoon counters, refusing to back down.

 

"Hell, you're cocky - of  _ course you're _ the only one you think about, why do I even bot-" Daniel interrupts, and then he feels Jihoon's arms pushing him with a thud against the wall of his own quarters - and suddenly Jihoon's lips are on his, rough and angry and full of need.

 

Daniel should push him away, should insist on being  _ right _ , Jihoon was being a brat - but kissing was an infinitely more attractive use of their time so he kisses back, grunting when Jihoon's hands trail up to his hair and pulls painfully; and he responds with equal fervor, hands bunching against Jihoon's khaki uniform.

 

There are no barbs left in them, no words exchanged - the only sounds being the low grunts and suppressed moans, the rustling of uniforms being taken off. Daniel throws away caution and proper protocol out the window the moment Jihoon's teeth mark his skin, and then everything is rougher and more urgent - they're battling for dominance against each other's warmth. They continue for minutes, maybe hours - patiently drawing out sounds despite their mutual impatience, before everything surges into a climax and they're both left with no more fight in them.

 

It's when they're finally lying down, side by side, that Jihoon mutters an almost inaudible  _ I'm sorry _ , and Daniel rolls to his side to take him in his arms.

 

"I've seen pilots crash and burn, Jihoon," Daniel whispers against the younger boy breathing evenly in his arms. "I'm just afraid of losing you. I'm trying not to worry, I really am. I'm sorry."

 

Jihoon bites his lip, silent for a few moments.

 

"I'm afraid too…that every time I kiss you it would be our last," Jihoon admits. "But if I let this fear ground me, then what are my wings for?"

 

Daniel closes his eyes tight as he presses a tender kiss against Jihoon's temple - hoping it conveyed everything he wanted it to.

 

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

 

"Because it would really, really suck if I was the only one who wanted this," Jihoon answers, drawing himself up and taking Daniel's lips in his.

 

 

***

 

Daniel learns (or forces himself) to feel less anxious whenever he hears Jihoon on the roll for the next flight out - most especially when it's a dogfighting mission; and he knows that Jihoon will be up in the air with heavy artillery, shooting and being shot at.

 

He knows that Jihoon is flawless at what he does, and ever cockier with each win under his belt - and Daniel looks forward to every evening when Jihoon comes bounding into the hangar to help him repair circuitry or weld some panels, genuinely interested in the things that he does.

 

"I like watching you work," Jihoon says softly on one such night, and Daniel's gaze at the younger softens. "You look so cool."

 

It's an unspoken confession, that when the adrenaline wears off and Jihoon is no longer reeling from the impact he gets on air - that Daniel is home at the end of the day.

 

***

 

" _ MAYDAY, MAYDAY,"  _ Woojin's voice crackles over the speakers, voice wild with panic. " _ SPARROW TO TOWER, I'M COMING IN FOR AN EMERGENCY LANDING. _ "

 

Daniel swallows thickly - it was a fierce fight as far as what he'd heard on the radio. It was Jihoon and Woojin's tenth flight out, and the Sparrow nearly had a wing come off - it was a miracle they were able to steer close enough to base.

 

The Sparrow nearly crashes, but Woojin was skilled enough to steer it properly into place before it toppled over in slow motion; the Boomerang Two following swiftly alongside it.

 

Jihoon had quickly hopped down from his cockpit as soon as it was safe and he managed to pull Woojin out of the damaged craft - the infirmary medics already on standby.

 

It’s hours later when they hear that the worst injury sustained from the encounter was that Woojin had broken an arm in the fall.

 

Daniel sees Jihoon outside the infirmary, shell-shocked and covered with debris. He knows that feeling, knows it  _ all too well _ \- so he says nothing and simply takes Jihoon in his arms.

 

The younger man finally breaks and starts sobbing against his chest.

 

 

***

 

But none of that stops Jihoon from taking off on a solo mission -  _ infiltration _ .

 

"It's not dogfighting, it's half the risk," Jihoon assures Daniel as he climbs into the cockpit, Woojin grumbling beside Daniel at being told to rest for the next two weeks.

 

"It's almost as bad as your suspension," Woojin laments, but his attitude was only a front for how worried he was about his flying partner.

 

"All the glory and none of your whining," Jihoon shoots back. "It sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

 

Woojin huffs but fakes a salute and throws a smile, and Daniel climbs up beside Jihoon, just outside the cockpit.

 

"I prepped her well for you," Daniel whispers, reaching a hand out to squeeze at Jihoon's shoulder. "Rooney, get him home safe."

 

Jihoon looks up at Daniel and gives him a reassuring smile. "Rooney promises."

 

Daniel tilts his head in and presses a quick kiss on Jihoon's cheek. "How about Jihoon?"

 

The younger boy looks at him with eyes flecked with starlight and Daniel memorizes the moment in his mind: how beautiful Park Jihoon is with his wide eyes and the way he steals his heart each time.

 

"I promise."

 

 

***

 

" _ I'm losi- _ " Jihoon's voice was weak over the radio. " _ -mission is n- _ "

 

Daniel paces around, waiting for the signal to clear - hoping he'd hear Jihoon say he's on his way back.

 

“Tower to Boomerang Two, i repeat, Tower to Boomerang Two, do you copy?” Seongwoo’s voice raises frantic when Jihoon’s transmission feeds them nothing but static.

 

"We've lost contact with the Boomerang, sir," one of the younger officers takes off an earpiece and grimly announces.

 

A deathly silence falls in the room.

 

Daniel hears his worst nightmare unfold and he feels his nails digging into the skin of his palm.

 

"Ong, let me get him."

 

"Will you stay put, Daniel?" Seongwoo stares back at him, stress marking his handsome features. "I will _ not _ send my chief mechanic into enemy territory."

 

"Seongwoo, please," Daniel's eyes were wide open, on the verge of tears, begging. "Let me go get him. I need…I need Jihoon to come home to me."

 

The color had drained from his face, and Seongwoo knows that his chief mechanic will either be  _ allowed _ to do something stupid, or _ illegally _ do the stupid thing anyway.

 

Seongwoo curses and drops his hand on the table.

 

"Fine, you have my authorization."

 

Daniel shoots him a look of gratitude, and rushes out to open the door and face his crew, all waiting at the corridor.

 

"Get the runway ready," he commands, all of his crew suddenly turning to each other wide-eyed before briskly following after their leader who was now striding across the platform to get to their hangar.

 

"But sir, all the pilots are-"

 

"I'm flying," Daniel shouts back, and the crew had never seen their usually laid-back captain this close to the edge. "Prepare my Boomerang One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I decided to cut the last chapter in half and leave it at an angst cliffhanger ;;;;; I'm sorry
> 
> Comments/feedback always appreciated!   
> I THINK THIS GOT TOO FEELSY MY FLUFF/TENSION AGENDA HAS BEEN RUINED

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by their promo pics for One the World! For some reason Jihoon had a Royal Air Force patch but Daniel was in a plain shirt and a dog tag lol 
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for the last two months so I decided to clean it up and post because why not 
> 
> Most of the story has been written out (will they make out in a cockpit? does anyone die?) but I promised myself I'd finish all my ongoing fics first...so I might update Handsome Hyung, ILYAL, Gameboys and Just One Yesterday before I continue this one :3 Title comes from Up in the Air by 30 Seconds to Mars (I'M NOT USING FALL OUT BOY THIS TIME AROUND WOW)
> 
> Do let me know what you think so far so I know if this is something I should continue writing! 
> 
> Or, shout at me over at [Twitter](www.twitter.com/cheesehoonie) or [CC](www.curiouscat.me/cheesehoonie) :3


End file.
